The Potion Problem
by adventuretimeATT
Summary: Finn and Jake find a mysterious potion and have no idea of what it does... but they soon will... GENDERBENT TRANSFORMATION STORY. Will they get turned back to normal!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for reading this story. Adventure time was made by Pendleton Ward**

It was dark and raining hard on the two adventurers coming home from a long day of work and adventuring.

"Hey what do you think this potion is?" asked Finn the human boy.

He was holding a bottle with no label. Within the bottle was a colorful liquid.

"I don't know. You should drink it to find out!" said Jake the magical dog.

"I don't know man," Finn said, hesitant. He was looking at the bottle curiously. "What if it kills me or something?"

Jake look up at his brother. "Oh yeah….I guess you're right." Jake and Finn finally got to their comfy, cozy, tree house.

"Ok well maybe tomorrow we'll figure out what this potion is or what it does." Finn said as he put the potion in their full treasure room.

"Maybe we could ask PB tomorrow." Jake said as he was getting into his bed ( which was just a drawer filled with blankets and a pillow )

"Yeah, ok cool." Finn said as he too was getting in his bed.

Before he drifted to sleep, Finn thought about the potion, and what it did. He wanted so badly to figure out what it would do. 'Oh well' he thought to himself as he drifted into the deep darkness of sleep.

-Later-

Late at night, all of Ooo was asleep….. except for one person.

A dark hooded man was up, but was up to no good….

**A/N Please tell me what you thought of this first chapter of 'The Potion Problem'. I'd really like some feedback and tips to make this story better. Thanks again for reading and I hope you will continue on doing so. Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**A/N P. S This was my very first fanfiction so please give me some pointers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Adventure Time was created by Pendleton Ward. **

_Chapter 2_

It seems like an normal morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping. All seemed normal.

Finn awoke and whipped the crust from his eyes. He headed to the bathroom to start his routine. He still had a blurred vision from just waking up. He started brushing his teeth. His vision finally cleared, and he saw a girl in the mirror staring back at him. Finn spit out all the foam and toothpaste in his mouth.

"JAKE!" Finn screamed, but out came a high pitched girlish voice. Finn covered his mouth quickly. 'Was that me?' he thought to himself.

Finn looked down at himself and saw a girlish figure."What happened to me?" he thought aloud hating the girl voice he heard. Finn went to find Jake.

In Jake bed was a white and brown cat.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Finn yelled.

The cat sprung out of bed.

"Who are you? Why are you in _my_ house?" said the cat rubbing her cat looked down and had a look of surprise on her face. "FINN!" she screamed.

"I'M FINN!" Finn screamed back at the cat.

"No you're not. Finn is a dude, miss." The cat said with a look of question on her face.

"Wait a minute, Jake? Is that you?" Finn asked the feline who was confused as Finn was.

"Yeah, but somethings up. I _was_ a dude but now I'm a girl so…" The cat who said to be jake trailed off.

"I was a dude too! what happened to us Jake?" Finn said with a look of question.

"I don't know man, but what if we get stuck like this?!" Jake said with a worried look and hands to his face.

"I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Finn screamed."How am I gonna beat evil bums if I'm a girl!"

"Dude, you can still kick evil's butt as a girl" Jake said as if it was obvious.

Finn calmed himself down "How are we gonna change back? I don't want to be seen like this!"

"We could go ask PB. I'm sure she could figure this out" Jake said putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Okay, but can I cover myself. I don't want people to make fun of me." Finn said

"Of course dude. Jake said nodding his head.

They grabbed some cloaks and headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and just so you guys know, I'm gonna say his instead of her an so forth. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Adventure time was created by Pendleton Ward**

Finn and Jake were half way to the Candy Kingdom to sort out their 'girl troubles'. Finn was thinking hard about what he would do if he could change back

'Girls are great and all, but I want to be a dude. Being a girl feels weird. My chest is heavy all the time, and I feel weaker than usual.' Finn continued with his deep thinking.

"Finn we're here." Finn didn't respond, still in his thinking zone. Jake tugged on his shirt. "Dude!"

Shaken out of his trance, Finn looked down at Jake.

"Oh sorry Jake. I was just thinking." Jake looked at Finn worried.

"Don't worry dude. This will be all over soon. If anyone can fix this it's Princess Bubblegum. Finn smiled at his brother.

"You're right Jake. I'm getting worried for nothing." Finn was thankful for having brother to help him through all of this.

Once they finally got to the Candy Castle, they were greeted by Peppermint Butler. Finn and jake tried to sound as if they had a cold, not wanting Peppermint Butler to hear them.

"Can we see the Princess?" Finn asked with his fake raspy voice.

"The Prince is in his Lab working." Said the short candy creature.

Finn and Jake nodded good day to Peppermint Butler and just ignored the fact that Peppermint Butler said "Prince" and headed toward the lab.

"Hey did you notice that Pep-But sounded a bit different?" Finn asked his brother. Jake just shrugged

"Maybe he has a cold." said Jake with no other ideas of an just shrugged it off just as his brother did.

They were finally at the Princess Lab and knocked on the door creaked open and The Princess barely put her face out the door to greet them.

"Yes who is it?" Said the princess with a strange sounding voice.

Jake as the one to respond. "Princess we're have a big problem on our hands. Can we come in to talk about it?"

The Princess was hesitant at first, but agreed to let them in. Once they were in the lab, the boys saw why the Princess was hesitant in letting them in. It seemed that the Princess was turned into a boy!

Finn was the first to react."You got changed too!"

The Princess was confused "Too?"

Finn and Jake looked at each other, hesitant, but still took of their Princess gasped.

"So you too have been touched by 'The Potion of Change'". The Princess said staring at the two boys.

"'The Potion of Change'?" the two said in usion.

**A/N So this was Chapter 3. I'm thinking of changing the title of this story to 'The Potion of Change'. What do you guys think about it? Tell me if that's a good idea or not.**

**P.S Sorry if you get confused if I say "Princess" even when now she is a "Prince" and "the boys" when now they are "the girls". I just thought you would get the gist of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Once again, I still say 'his 'instead of 'her', and 'Princess' instead of 'Prince'**

The boys didn't know what the Princess was talking about.

The Princess explained, " The Potion of Change, is a potion that changes the gender of the person who drinks, or touches it." The boys nodded in understanding.

"But neither of us drank a potion recently." Finn said, a hand on his chin thinking.

Jake was thinking, when he suddenly snapped his fingers in remembering something. " Finn!" Jake looked up at his brother, "what about that potion we found the last night?"

Finn's face lit up when remembering the label less, colorful potion, they found on their adventures just yesterday. "Oh yeah!" Finn frowned, " but neither of us drink, or touch it. Hmm..." Finn was thinking hard when he remembered a time that the Ice King captured him and Jake. "What about Ice King!?" Finn suddenly shouted.

"What?" Jake and Princess said at the same time.

Finn explained, "Jake I don't think you remember this but, one time, Ice King captured us and read us his fan fiction about us. In the fan fiction, everyone was opposite genders."

"Maybe the Ice King found the Potion of Change and changed everyone in Ooo!" PB finished.

"But how could one potion change everyone in Ooo?" Jake asked, thinking it through.

"Well only one drop is needed to change the gender of someone." PB said, explaining " Perhaps he turned the potion into a spray, or maybe he just simply placing a drop of the potion on everyone..." Princess continued to come up with ideas on how he could have done it when she was interrupted by Finn.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'. I thought only me, you, and Jake was changed."

Princess Bubblegum frowned. "I'm afraid not. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom has reported they have been changed."

"Maybe only the Candy Kingdom was in-"

Jake was interrupted by the door being swung open with a loud bang.

**A/N Please remember that I am very open to ideas and suggestions. XD Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks once more for reading my story. I'm glad some people like it! XD**

In the doorway was a raven haired boy with messy hair. Probably from wearing that sun hat he just took off.

" . ?" asked the boy. He then looked around the room and looked surprised. "Who are you guys?" He asked, looking confused

"I'm Princess Bubblegum. May I ask who you are?" The Princess tilted her head in question.

"It' Marceline the Vampire Queen. But, as of this morning, I seem to be Marceline the Vampire _King_." She then looked down at herself. She looked back up."Looks like the same thing happened to you. Who are these two?" Marceline pointed to Finn and Jake.

Jake was the first to say something."It's us Jake and Finn!".

Marceline stood there in silence for a moment, but then bursted out laughing. " You guys look hilarious! hahaha!" Marceline looked around, seeing no one else was laughing. "Oh come on you guys! You don't get to see this every day!" She continued to laugh some more

Finn didn't like being made fun of. His face got a little red. "It's not funny Marceline! What if we get stuck like this?!" Marceline suddenly stopped laughing and got serious.

"You're right Finn. I'm sorry" Marceline frowned

"I'm sorry for shouting. I'm just really worried about what will happen if we can't change back." Finn said

"We're hoping PB could fix this." Jake said, explaining to Marceline." Princess Bubblegum says everyone in the Candy Kingdom have been affected by 'The Potion of Change'. We suspect it was Ice King who did this. We don't have proof or anything. Just a suspect."

"Why is he a suspect?" Marceline asked

"Because the Ice King made some crazy girl version us fanfiction." Finn pointed to himself and Jake.

Marceline thought for a moment. "No, I don't think he did it." She said with a hand on her chin.

"Why not?" PB asked confused.

"Think about it. How would the Ice King get the potion, or know how to use it. The Ice King may be a wizard, but he is a crazy one." Marceline explained

"I suppose you're right. The Ice King _is_ a lunatic." PB said, thinking of all the times Ice King has captured her to make her his wife.

"Marceline's right," Finn said "But I think we should pay him a visit and ask him about it. Just in case."

The team then decided to go ask Ice King if he knows anything about The Potion of Change

**A/N Hope you all are liking this story. Sorry this Chapter was so short. I'm working on Chapter 6 and 7 right now.I'll post them ASAP! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Still don't own Adventure Time! ENJOY**

The boys still had Ice King pinned face down.

"Get off of me!" He screamed

PB started the questioning. "Did you do this to us?!"

"Get off! I didn't do nothin'!" he said, squirming about the floor. It was useless. Even if their genders have been changed to girls, Finn and Jake still kick butt! They had the Ice King pinned good.

"Okay thats enough. Get off of him." Marceline said trying to act cool about it. On the inside, Marceline really didn't want to see her old friend suffer. Even if he's different now.

Once the boys were off, and the Ice King was up, the Ice King looked at the group. As soon as he saw them, he had a look of excitement on his face.

"Is this another dream." He asked no one in particular.

"What?! No!" Finn said, irritated by the Ice King's foolishness.

"Then why are you here Fionna?" Ice King asked. " You're never here when I'm awake."

Finn's face went a little red. He hated being a girl. Ice King just made him feel worse.

"Gross man! This isn't Fionna, it's Finn." Jake said, grossed out by the Ice King's weird dreams of girl- Finn. "Ice King just listen." Jake started. Ice King sat up straight."Good." Jake said. "Anyways, the Candy Kingdom, me, Finn, Marceline, PB, and YOU have been changed genders."

The Ice King looked down. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Ice King said. Jake just facepalmed. "You didn't even notice?!" Jake said. Ice King just shrugged.

"Anyways, we suspect it was caused by the Potion of Change. Do you know anything about this?" PB asked Ice King.

"Nope! I never really used potions. The last time I did, my heart beat me up."

The group nodded in remembering Ricardio the Heart Guy.

Suddenly, the booming sound of thunder was heard within the Ice Castle. They went outside to see what the commotion was.

Outside, they couldn't believe their eyes.

**A/N I tried to make up for the last two chapters being short. Still short, but I made a cliffhanger to keep you in suspense. I know, I know…. I'm evil }:] Keep reading please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Adventure Time. Remember, everyone has gotten their gender changed.**

The sky was a dark grey. The thunder was booming loudly.

"PB! What's going on?!" Finn shouted. The wind and thunder was so loud ,they could barely hear each other.

"I don't know!" PB responded. Just after the Princess answered, the clouds moved to reveal a cloaked figure.

"Hey!" Finn shouted at the figure. The figure faced where Finn was shouting from. "Who are you?!" Finn asked, wanting answers.

The figure flew closer to the group. He took off his cloak to reveal a prince. The group have never seen this prince. "I am Thunder! Prince of the Cloud Kingdom!" He said. The boy looked about 17 years old. He had grey skin, and darker grey hair. His clothes were black and gray with some gold medals.

Thunder then grew into a big, grey cloud. He picked up the group. As soon as they were in the cloud, everyone started to get sleepy. Right before the Princess fell asleep, she said "Oh no! It's a noxious gas. *yawn*." Everyone was asleep.

* * *

~Later~

Finn was the first to awake. He found himself alone in, what looked like, a jail cell. Outside the jail cell was four other cells. In each cell was one of his friends. There looked to be no guards around the cells. Finn saw that he was still a girl. 'Great.' He thought to himself. 'Guess it wasn't a bad dream.' Finn frowned.

Finn decided to try and wake his other friends. But, he didn't want to get the attention of anyone else here, so he whispered."Pssst… Hey, you guys." No one seemed to move, or wake up. 'Guess I gotta wait.' Finn thought. He sat on a bench it the corner of his cell.

* * *

~Some More Later~

Finn fell back asleep from waiting for his friends, but was awaken by the jingle of keys.

Outside his cell, was a white cloud. 'Probably a guard.' Finn thought to himself. The guard opened Finn's cell and put handcuffs on him. "Come along prisoner." The guard said. "Where we goin'?" Finn asked, before moving.

"That is classified. But you will find out when we get there." The guard said. He then motioned for Finn to follow him. Finn noticed that his friends that were, last time he saw them, in cells across from his own, were gone.

The walk was silent. He and the guard walked along a long white hallway. Fancy paintings, and statues were along the walls of the hallway. The floor of the hallway was of black and white tiles. "Are we in a palace?" Finn asked the silent guard.

"We are in the palace of the Cloud Kingdom." The guard said. The walk the returned to silence.

They finally came to a stop. They were facing two large silver doors.

The guard knocked twice. After a moment, a voice on the other side of the doors, said "Come in."

Finn recognized that voice as the prince he met before he got here.' Thunder.' Finn thought to himself.

The doors opened to reveal a large room. There was a grey and silver carpet leading to a large throne. Sitting in the throne was Thunder.

Finn squinted his eyes in anger. "You." He said.

"Leave us Jerry." Thunder said. The guard that lead Finn left the room.

It was just Thunder and Finn in the large throne room.

"Why did you capture me and my friends!" Finn asked, angry at Thunder. Something else occurred to him. "And where are my friends?!"

Thunder was very calm. "I assure you, your friends are fine. I simply have them locked up somewhere else. Don't want you devising a plan behind my back." Finn could tell that this guy was smart. Thunder then continued. "I needed to talk to you." He said. "Have you noticed that you're a girl?" He asked.

Finn was starting to get annoyed. "You did this, didn't you?!" Thunder only started to laugh.

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to add as much detail as possible. Remember to review to give me tips. Thanks XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Thunder then began to explain. "Yes I did." Thunder then got up from his throne and walked around Finn while explaining. "I was bored with life. Being a _princess_ meant I could do what I wish. Especially since my father recently died. Yes I was sad, but I could then do what I want. I did all that I could think of."

"So you changed yourself?" Finn asked, confused that she would change herself.

"Of course. I wanted an adventure. I NEEDED an adventure." Thunder said. "You and your friends are the kings and queens of adventure. I captured you and your friends to show me a adventure. Entertain me."

"Sure I could have shown you an adventure, but why change everyones gender?" Finn asked

Thunder shrugged. "I thought it would make it even more entertaining."

Finn sighed. "Ok then. Can you release me and my friends. I promise to still bring you on an adventure." Finn was truthful about bringing Thunder on an adventure. It was always fun when someone new wanted to do one of his favorite things.

Thunder was hesitant at first. "You promise?"

"Sure." Finn said shrugging.

"Ok then." Thunder said.

**A/N Hello again. This was Chapter Eight. Sorry it was super short. I just thought this was a good place to stop. More tomorrow! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own Adventure Time. Sorry again the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one longer. Enjoy :D**

Thunder then instructed for the guards to bring in PB, Jake, Marceline and Ice King.

Marceline seemed to be resisting more than everyone else. "Let go of me!" Once she saw Finn, she stopped. "Finn? What's going on?" She asked, confused.

Finn didn't respond. Thunder started to talk. "Your friend here," He pointed to Finn. "has made a deal with me to let you all go to bring me on an adventure."

"What?!" shouted Jake, PB, Marceline, and Ice King

Finn shrugged. "What? It'll fix everyone's problems." Finn didn't see anything wrong with hanging out with Thunder for a little while.

"But, he's evil man!" Jake said. He couldn't believe his bro would want to hangout with evil.

Thunder released everyone.

Jake was about to wrap up Thunder in his stretchy arms, but Finn stopped him.

"No dude! It doesn't matter if he's evil! If I help him, he'll change us back." Finn was struggling with holding Jake back. Jake then gave up.

"Okay man." Jake then returned his arms to normal length. "I trust you."

"I promise man. It'll all be over soon." Finn said smiling at his brother.

"Okay, now that that's over." Thunder said. He then grew into a big grey cloud. Then, he picked everyone up, without knocking them out with gases, and carried them to the ground. Luckily, Thunder knew Marceline was a vampire, so he made a special cloud to hover above her head to block the sun from her skin.

"Let us down over there!" Finn said pointing to the tree house. Once they were all down, Finn and Jake grabbed some snacks for everyone. Apples and cherry soda for Marceline. Leftover spaghetti for PB. A bowl of chocolate cereal for Ice King. Finn and Jake didn't know what to get Thunder, so they just gave him a sandwich, while Finn and Jake had leftover meatloaf.

Once everyone was done with snacks, they headed for an adventure! Marceline had her bass and Thunder kept the small cloud above her head. Finn had a long silver sword. Of course Jake didn't really need a weapon, so he just had a backpack for any loot the might find. PB had one of her inventions that she called 'ball bling blaster'. Thunder had a shiny gold sword.

**A/N If you have any ideas or suggestions on what should happen in this story, go ahead and post in the reviews, or PM me. Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own Adventure Time. Enjoy!**

The group were looking for about half an hour in the woods for an adventure. Which pretty much just meant anything with action. From helping a stranger, to slaying an evil dragon.

Ice King was swinging his nunchucks in one hand lazily, while sitting on a nearby rock. "This is boring! When do we get any action!"

"Ice King, you gotta have patience. I'm sure something will happen soon." Finn said. He was scouring the ground looking for anything that may lead to a dungeon. He tried picking up a stick, but it only went so far, and made a loud latching noise. Suddenly, a large cave was revealed. "See! I told you!" Finn said looking back at Ice King.

Thunder was the first to run into the cave. He did so with his hand and sword up, while screaming "ADVENTURE!"

Finn laughed at how excited Thunder was to have an adventure. Finn did the same and ran into the cave, with his hand and sword in the air, screaming "ADVENTURE!". The rest of the group simply walked into the cave.

Finn turned back and saw how everyone else besides himself and Thunder were frowning. "Cheer up guys. Try to make the best of this. Try to have fun!" Finn then ran deeper into the cave with a "Woo!" everyone else behind him smiled and did the same. "Woo!" they screamed.

Finn ran next to Thunder. "So you know how to use a sword?" Finn asked, trying to learn about Thunder.

Thunder looked at his sword. "Yeah I learned really young. Even though Princess are suppose to be proper and such." He started swinging the sword. " I thought it would come in handy one day to learn it early. I found myself really liking the sport." He swung once more, then put the sword in the holster on his belt. " Have you always liked to adventure?" Thunder asked Finn.

"Well, yeah!" Finn said. "I never really liked staying in one place. I like to discover new places. See new things. There's so many things to do in life." Finn was moving his hands around while enthusing about what it means to live life to the fullest.

Their conversation continued and Jake was getting suspicious. ' Is Finn fallin for Thunder?' He thought to himself. The group continued down the cave when suddenly, a huge yellow monster erupted from the ground. The monster grabbed PB, Marceline, Jake and Ice King in it's grasp.

Jake Tried to stretch out of it's hands, but the grip was too tight. Marceline was slashing her axe bass at the monsters hands. PB tried her 'ball bling blaster'. It created a huge explosion, but no dent on the monsters grip.

"Let's work together to defeat the beast!" Thunder said. Finn nodded in agreement and said "Right!" Thunder and Finn then went around the monster in two different directions. Thunder was zapping the monster with lightning, creating a thundering sound with each blast.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Finn said, amazed by Thunder's abilities.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me!" Thunder said still blasting and slashing at the monster's body. Thunder then created a small cloud and jumped upon it. The cloud carried him higher to attack more."Like that!"

Finn laughed, and continued to attack the head of the beast. Finn then noticed the monster had taken quite a blow when Thunder hit him in one of his five eyes. "Thunder! Hit him in the eyes!"

"Okay!" He said, then continued to blast and slash the beast's eyes. Once all five eyes were injured, the monster released the group in his hands and buried himself under the dirt from where it came. Thunder and Finn screamed in victory "Yeah!"

They then ran over to the group. "You guys okay?" Thunder asked, helping everyone up. Everyone except for Finn was shocked by Thunder's kindness.

Once everyone was up they decided to go home, tired by today's adventure. But by the time they got out of the cave, it was pitch black. They decided to camp there for the night.

**A/N Thanks again everyone for reading. Hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me if you would like to see or want me to change something. Peace out rainbow trout! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I Don't Own Adventure Time.**

**REMEMBER! GENDERS HAVE BEEN SWAPPED!**

**Just a friendly reminder XD. Enjoy!**

Finn awoke to birds chirping and sun in his face. He took a deep breath. 'This is nice' He thought to himself. Once again he saw that he was still a girl, and frowned once more. 'Oh well' he thought. He wasn't as sad this time of waking up. He was starting to get used to it infact. Finn then directed his attention to his left and saw Jake, PB, Marceline, and Ice King were asleep. Finn then looked to his right. He saw Thunder was asleep and very close to him. Almost like snuggling with him.

Finn didn't know what to do. He just tried to scooch away quietly. When he did so, Thunder made a groaning noise in his sleep, and grabbed ahold of Finn's arm. Finn decided to just get up. Luckily, he didn't wake up Thunder. 'That was a close one' Finn thought.

Finn went into the woods around him to search for some food.

~About Five Minutes Later~

Thunder had just woken up to find Finn is missing. He almost started to panic. 'He's gone! Maybe he's been captured! Maybe he's dead! Maybe… maybe he's using the bathroom... or should I say, _forest_.' He stopped his panicking, and decided to sit quietly and wait for the others to wake up.

There was suddenly a rustle in the bushes. Thunder turned his head to the bush. The rustling continued. Thunder stood and took out his sword, ready for a fight, if needed. He stood like that for about another three seconds, when suddenly,

"BOO!" Finn jumped out and shouted. Thunder gave a high pitched scream, and slashed his sword. Finn dodged it and laughed. "Gotcha!" He said still giggling. "You should have heard yourself! You were all, 'Eep!'" Finn continued to laugh.

"It's not funny Finn! I could have killed you! I thought you were an attacker!" Thunder said and frowned. Finn then saw how upset Thunder was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Finn said, grabbing an apple from his green backpack. "I really am sorry." Finn said handing the apple to Thunder. Thunder accepted the apple and smiled. "I'm sure I would have laughed if you scared someone else."

Then the rest of the group were waking up. "What? What's going on?" Jake said rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the ruckus?" Ice King said, looking around.

"Sorry guys for waking you up!" Thunder said. He then got up and gave an apple to each of the group. A red apple to Marceline of course.

"Thanks!" Jake said accepting the apple. "So, what was with all the noise?"

"I scared Thunder when coming back from collecting apples." Finn said frowning. "Sorry again T." Thunder smiled at his new nickname. "It really is fine, Finn."

Once everyone was done with breakfast, they decided to walk home from the forest. On they way back, Thunder and Finn were talking.

"So you're real name is Lightning? That's so algebraic!" Finn said. Thunder nodded. "I said my name was Thunder to intimidate you guys, but hanging out with you guys showed me that I want to be you're friend, not enemy."

"That's cool. I want to be you're friend too. So, friends?" Finn asked. "Of course!" Thunder said, fist bumping Finn.

"So, when do we get changed back to our original genders?" Finn asked.

"Oh don't worry. It should wear off tonight. Tomorrow morning you should all, including me, be back to our original genders." Thunder said.

"Okay. Still friends afterwards right?" Finn asked. "Yeah Boy!" Thunder said waving his hand in the air.

Soon everyone was at home, in bed, asleep.

**A/N So this is the second to last Chapter. So next Chapter will be the last Chapter.**

I'm thinking of starting a continuation, or extension of this story of Finn x Thunder. Yes? No? Let me know please! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks once more for reading. It means a lot to me that you do. I do not own Adventure Time. Enjoy!**

Finn had just woken up. He stood up sleepily, and then suddenly remembered what Thunder said the day before. Finn rushed to the bathroom, wide awake now.

He looked in the mirror and saw a boy with blonde hair. He started to touch his face to make sure. Yep, the boy in the mirror did the same as Finn did. Finn laughed in joy. "Jake!" Finn said, loving to hear his voice again. Finn ran to where Jake was sleeping. Finn was shaking Jake to wake him up. "Jake wake up! It worked! We're boys again!" "Huh? What?" Jake said rubbing his eyes.

When he looked at his hands, and saw they were once again the mustard yellow of his original self, he burst for joy. "Alright!" Jake said.

"We should go see if it worked for PB and the rest of the Candy Kingdom!" Finn said excited. "Yeah man!" Jake said.

Finn and Jake ran all the way to the Candy Kingdom. Once they got there, they saw lots of the candy people outside all really happy. "They must be changed back." Jake said. "Let's go check on the princess just in case." Finn said.

When they reached the Candy Castle, they saw PB, in her girl self, hugging Peppermint Butler in joy. "Oh boys! It feels so good to call you 'boys' and be correct!" PB said hugging Finn and Jake. "Same here princess. But can you let us go. It's getting hard to breathe." Jake said. "Oh yes of course." PB said. "Sorry, just really happy!"

"Do you know if Ice King and Marceline are back to normal too?" PB asked Finn and Jake. Jake shrugged. "No but I can give them a call." Jake then grabbed a cell phone from his side, as if it were a pocket. He called Marceline first. "Hey Marceline sorry to wake you up. Are you a guy still?" Marceline paused for a sec. 'Probably to look at herself in the mirror' Jake thought to himself.

"Nope, back to normal." She sounded way less excited then Finn and Jake were. "Are you and Finn still girls?" Marceline asked.

"No we're guys now. PB was changed back too." Jake answered.

"Darn." Marceline said. "I was really hoping PB was still a boy. It would have made her so angry, yet me so happy." Jake didn't respond.

"Ok well I'm going to go back to sleep now." Marceline said, hanging up.

Jake then tried calling Ice King. "Hello?"

"Yeah hey Ice King. It's Jake."

"Oh ok." Ice king said.

"Are you changed back?" Jake asked

"What do you mean?"

Jake sighed. "Are you a boy now, or still a girl?"

"Hold on a sec." Ice King said, putting down his phone. After a moment of silence, Ice King picked up his phone again. "I'm a boy now."

"Okay great. Goodbye." Jake said hanging up immediately. Jake didn't know why, but he just hated talking to the Ice King.

"Well," Jake turned to Finn and PB. "Everyone we know is back to normal."

"Wait! What about Lightning?" Finn asked. PB and Jake turned.

"Who?" They asked.

"Thunder." Finn said. "We should check on her too."

"Her?" PB and Jake asked together

Finn sighed. "Thunder was originally a princess. Her real name is Lightning. She gave me her number, so we can go-" Finn was interrupted by Jake.

"What?! She gave you her number?!"

"Well, yeah. We decided to be friends on the way home yesterday." Finn said. He didn't see what the problem was.

Jake was very suspicious now of Finn falling for Thunder, or should he say, Lightning.

"Jake, can I use your phone to call her?" Finn asked

Jake was hesitant, but still gave Finn his phone.

"Thanks." Finn said, then started to dial the numbers that were on a slip of paper. Almost immediately, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a girl voice.

For some reason, he was nervous. "Uh yeah is this Lightning?" He asked.

"Finn? Is that you?" asked the girly voice

"Yeah." He said

The voice giggled, which made Finn blush. "You sound so much different" Said the girl. "Yes it's me, Lightning."

"Oh. I guess you're back to normal?" Finn asked "'Cause you sound different too. You sound like a girl."

Lightning giggled again. "Yeah and you sound like a boy. Is it cool if I come visit and see you?"

"Sure! We're at the Candy Kingdom. See you soon." Finn then hung up.

"Okay," Finn said turning around to face PB and Jake "Lightning is coming over for a visit. Is that okay?"

Jake wasn't sure what to think about Finn liking someone that was evil. But then he thought of when Finn dated FP. That was okay for the most part. 'I guess it isn't that bad.' Jake thought to himself. "Sure bro!" Jake said

~About Five Minutes Later~

Peppermint Butler knocked on the door of the Princess's bedroom.

"Mylady, a young princess named Lightning has request to come in."

"She may enter." PB said.

In the doorway was a girl with white, curly hair, and a grey dress with a yellow lightning bolt going from her left shoulder, to her right hip. She had white skin and was very soft looking. Like a cloud. Finn blushed at how pretty Lightning looked.

"H-hi." Finn stuttered.

Lightning blushed. She thought Finn looked cute. "Uh, hi." Lightning said.

"You look different." Finn said

"Well this is what I normally wear. Does it look weird?" Lightning asked, a little nervous.

"No! Uh, I think you look great!" Finn said.

Jake saw that Finn would want some alone time with Lightning, so he decided to do something. "Uh, PB can you come with me for a moment. I want to show you something."

"Oh, sure Jake!" PB said following Jake out into the hallway. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Look, I don't have to show you anything, I just wanted to leave Finn and Lightning alone so Finn can work his charm." Jake told PB

"Well are you sure they'll be okay alone?" PB asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be fine." Jake said

~Back To Finn And Lightning~

They were sitting there in awkward silence for a moment, when Lightning decided to confess.

"Okay look." She started. "I think I have a crush on you." Finn blushed. "I don't care if you don't like me back, but I thought you should know in case of-" Finn didn't let Lightning finish. He pushed his lips to hers. Lightning soon fell into the kiss as well, making it perfect. They held the kiss for about five seconds, but to Lightning, it felt like forever. It felt that way to Finn too. Once they pulled apart Finn said, "I like you too. I think I like-like you." Lightning smiled glad to hear that. "I think I like-like you too."

**A/N AWWW! Cute, right? Please tell me if you liked this whole story. This was the last part of 'The Potion Problem' so I'm thinking of making a continuation of Finn x Lightning which would probably be a bunch of one-shots. Tell me what you think I should do in the reviews or PM me.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
